Greth Vlogs 3
Greth drives to his parents house to pick up some tea he had left behind. He shows the audience his old room while he is there. Details Details as of 9/14/18. Description: N/A Tags: N/A Video Transcript The video begins with Greth recording himself while driving in his car. Greth: "Hey guys. I, uh, decided to make one last part to this introductory video. I know, I keep saying goodbye and then not fucking doing it... But, uh... Decided that it'd be interesting, maybe, if since you kinda saw my new place for the first time... I go check out my old room at my parent's house where I was for quite a while. It's not the only place I've lived in my life, in fact it's... I didn't even live there too long in retrospect, but... A lot of you kinda know that room. Especially if you talked to me on Skype and Discord back in the day, uh, during the uh... major stuff that was happening with... the website and stuff. You probably remember I had a clicky-ass fan. Whenever I would talk on Skype it would be like:" Greth makes several clicking sounds with his mouth. Greth: "And everyone would get fucking annoyed at me. That's not going to be a problem anymore, obviously. Uh, but the other place, or the new place rather doesn't- doesn't have internet yet... and that means I would have to upload this video on mobile data and I don't really want to do that yet... and my parent's house isn't very far away so we're just gonna kinda take a little trip there to check out the old place. I wanna grab a few things that I needed that I still haven't grabbed from that house, and we're gonna... look at the old room. It's, uh, pretty much fucking empty now except for like a desk, but maybe it will be interesting to see that, I don't know." The video cuts ahead. We see a FedEx parked in front of Greth. Greth: "Fuck, this asshole won't move... We're good! Yay." The video cuts ahead once more. Greth: "Someone is listening to fucking Apple Bottom Jeans. In 2018. I think it's that guy." The video cuts, showing Greth driving down a highway. It then cuts once more to Greth pulling up to where his parents live. He drives up to an automated gate that is slowly closing. Greth: "Auuuugh, did I make it? Did I make it? Yeah, fuck you." The video cuts to Greth pulling into a driveway. Greth: "And here we is. The old place where the parents live. Yeah." The video cuts to Greth's empty room. Greth: "And here it is. It's all empty now... In case you've been a friend of mine for a long time on the internet you probably know I made a series called 979. A lot of that shit was shot right out back here... Um... There's my desk I still gotta move back. I'm not- I'm not doing that now. Here's the old bathroom... One fucking working light, of course. Uh... gross-ass shower. Fun fact, this might look a litle familiar. This shower was also used in that series as like... a fucking replacement for a lab or something, I don't know. It was supposed to be a spooky video, so you couldn't really see much anyways. And you, uh, can see Link is still up there. I gotta take that bad boy down and take him with me. But that will happen soon enough. Umm, yeah. Uh, I guess I can open closets, but... Ugh, there's nothing in here I'm expecting. ...Yep. Okay, that is it." The video cuts forward. Greth: "I, uh, got what I came for. Uh, primarily tea from a company that no longer exists. Uh, so... those are going to be hard to replace but I figured I might as well use what I got left while I still got it. Goddamn, these camera angles are crazy, I'm sorry I'm just kinda moving while holding the phone. Um... For real now. I'm gone. See ya." The video cuts back to Greth's room as he films his ceiling fan. Greth: "...Of course it doesn't fucking click anymore. God. Damn it." Category:Canon videos Category:Videos Category:Greth Arc